Twilight of Mixing Time
by DragonAgnstEvil
Summary: A turning point in the war between shinigami and hollow has arrived. In the opening act of Soul Society, how are future events shaped by the past? Rated for violence, suggestive themes, and random stuff...
1. Light, Darkness, and the Princess

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Bleach or any cannon characters or storylines. I do own any introduced (aka: new) characters and storylines. I also own my own lazy state-of-affairs and unusual sense of humor. I reserve the right to only put the disclaimer with the first chapter, but it carries over to all chapters henceforth. I also do not own your personality. You are to enjoy or not enjoy this at your leisure. I also reserve the right not to care that this story contains spoilers. In other words, you shouldn't read this if you don't know as much of the cannon story as I do.

* * *

**Dawn to Dusk  
Twilight of Mixing Time**

She surveyed the battlefield from the top of a nearby hill. It was a sea of black as her forces clashed with the vile monsters from the vilest realms. They were her hated enemies, heartless souls forced to bear a mask to protect their bear instinct. "Our shinigami shall wipe clean this stain of hollow. The purified souls will return to where they belong."

The woman was tall and beautiful. Her slanted, hazel eyes almost appeared golden, and her dark, red hair almost seemed raven black. To her peers, it gave her a timeless and regal form. She was fairly buxom, although, her shihakushou's standard cut kept men from gawking. Sewn into her shihakushou in seemingly random spots were galaxy-like spirals. However, they were hidden by the white captain's haori she wore with 'hime' clearly printed in velvet lettering.

Instead of strapping her sheathed zanpakutou to her, she firmly hugged it to her chest. It looked fairly plain and katana-like while in its sealed state and sheathed. Just below the spiral galaxy-like cross guard, a pink ribbon was tied to the sheath's base. The grip was wrapped tightly in dark, velvet died leather, although careful inspection revealed what appeared to be spines sticking up at odd, random intervals. Surely if anybody were to wield the blade, said person would be hard-pressed to keep hold.

"Hime-sama!" She turned to face the man who greeted her. He was a field commander. It was before Yamamoto's academy or the division into thirteen court guards, so he wore no formal insignia to identify his squadron. She inclined her head to acknowledge him, and he reported. "Yamamoto-taichou wishes to inform you the line is holding. We're ready at any time."

She nodded, and he carefully left. As she approached the crest of the hill, she was flanked by two shinigami in very different attire. She recognized them by their reiatsu, so she barely even acknowledged them. She did incline her head towards each as she identified them. "Awai. Kago."

Awai's eyes were a darker shade of hazel, almost chestnut. Her eyelids were lazily half-shut. Her raven hair was tightly parted down the middle by two pigtails cascading down either side and down to her ankles. Her height was average and build feminine. Her shihakushou was left unaltered. Her only unique accessories were her right hand's ring and earrings. The band around her finger was platinum with gold outline twisting around a family symbol, a half-sun and half-moon with the sun in orthoclase and moon in sapphire. The earrings were of similar design.

Her zanpakutou was thick in its sheath, an almost cleaver-like katana. The cross guard was shaped like a four-pointed star, and grip was wrapped in nearly blood-red leather. The tassel hanging at the end was the same color. It was strapped diagonally left down her back for easy drawing with her right without concern for an opening strike.

Kago's aging eyes appeared ashen hazel with contrasting, bold lightning bolt-like shapes within. His black hair was tied back in a formal ponytail, and the grey strands highlighted his aging face. He was _very _tall and well toned. He largely left his shihakushou alone, except he tore off the sleeves because they got in the way of his movement. He wore a simple, gold wedding band on a necklace around his neck.

His zanpakutou was better described as a heavy blade. It wasn't exactly sheathed but rather held by enough leather straps to his back that it may as well have been. It was a double edged sword nearly as long as he was tall; it was easily as wide as an average body and thick as a finger length along the center. The cross guard stretched out as a thick triangle even thicker and wider than the heavy blade. The grip was easily long enough for four of his hands and wrapped in red leather. The pommel actually housed a ruby and held three pairs of platinum-colored tassels.

"Please release your zanpakutou." The woman continued. "The hollow will not stand back and simply allow themselves to die by Our hand." She turned her full attention to the sea of warriors. She started drawing runes in the air with her finger. The lines of each rune glowed until it was complete, and she started on the next. The air was soon thick with her reiatsu.

Awai unsheathed her katana to reveal the _almost_ normal looking blade, except it was slightly offset near the center. Near the cross guard was a fist-sized red gem. She scraped the cutting edge along her thumb as she called forth her partner. "**[Issai Ukiyo Musaborikurau, Chishiokage]**." A blood-red color spread across the entire blade from where it appeared to cut her thumb. Tiny grooves started from multiple points along the cutting edge and led to a long groove ending at a special shape near the cross guard. The tassel transformed into a chain.

Koga drew his heavy blade over his head, easily hefting its massive weight. He sighed before awakening his partner. He pointed the tip of the blade to the heavens. "**[Banjin no Dou oyobi Iki Kujiku, Tadai Kinzoku]**." It changed drastically as globs of metal dripped out an opening like a gaping maw. The pommel sported a flower surrounding the ruby with six chains hanging from it instead of tassels. The grip was the same, but the cross guard was gone. Instead, the blade swept down like wings with a saw like effect near the end. The blade was still duel-edged, but it was split down the center and actually held closed by a pair of the chains from the pommel wrapping up it, and gears were apparent along with a trigger tucked near the base. It was a very ornate mechanical blade, or mechblade.

Awai and Koga stayed near their princess to defend her against any incoming threat. If their shikai didn't scare would be attackers off, their reiatsu most certainly was up to the task. Without going a step further, they were forces to be reckoned with on their own. Together, they stood more like a wall than individuals to attack. Their presence allowed the princess to continue whatever ritual she was performing.

Kago bent his arm in front of his body and narrowed his eyes as he concentrated. The pair of chains wrapping the sword unwrapped and dangled beside the other two pairs for a moment. As he continued concentrating, several hollow blindly began rushing the hill, and the chains stiffened. As they crept up his arm, he looked over his shoulder to Awai. "What we got to deal with?"

With a heavy sigh, she slid her thumb over the strange outcropping at the base of the blade, neatly fitting said thumb between two points of the cross guard. Her eyes lazily scanned the battlefield and approaching line of hollow. "They're nothing but small fries. Don't be surprised if Hime-sama attracts any gilian or ajucas our way."

He nodded and flexed his chain-covered arm. The chains hanging off the pommel of his mechblade acted as armor, but it was a power his zanpakutou conferred to him. It sharpened his blade and made it a quasi cannon. The two halves violently separated to widen the gap between them, revealing the inner mechanics. "Ah, I was hoping for a vastrode or two."

Awai rolled her eyes. "Even if Hime-sama can handle menos of that caliber, we wouldn't be able to defend her from them long enough to complete her kidou." The air around her wavered as she crouched and drew her blade back into an awkward stance. She thrust the chain into the ground as she took aim at the most forward position of attacking hollow. "Hurry up and get this over with, so I can go back to watching clouds. _Ketsurui a Kagennotsuki_!"

Kago shook his head as he watched his partner in crime. She opened the gambit with her strongest technique, at least in her current state, so he decided to respond in kind. He rushed the nearest hollow before charging his zanpakutou with reiatsu and calling the attack. "_Denshikaku Happa_!" The poor hollow didn't know what hit them.

The hollow nearest Awai had a sudden sense of dread. All it could smell and sense was blood. After twirling around, she sliced her blade over head and diagonally to the ground. A wall of red extended from her. The hollow soon found out it was a wall thick with reiatsu-infused blood, and it did its best to defend against it. Weak from the initial attack, it found itself wrapped in a chain extending from the pommel of a sword behind it to the ground where Awai…_had_ been standing.

The hollow realized it had a massive gash in its arm. It didn't even see her fist movement after releasing the massive blood-reiatsu attack. It turned to try crushing her shoulder in its jaw only to see her disappear again. It arched back in pain as the chains ripped through its body. As it fell and disintegrated, it saw the chain grow smaller as it retracted back to the pommel. She was already plowing through her next victim.

Kago's first target barely survived the initial barrage. It was severely weakened by his multiple strikes and panting because of constantly needing to dodge. When he suddenly disappeared from its vision, it frantically looked around only to feel a sharp and immense pain from behind. It was burning, and a hard shell was forming around it. It desperately tried to move.

"Tsk…" Kago clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he walked into the hollow's peripheral vision, sword tapping against his shoulder. "It's always the stupid one's who rush in." He was standing in front of the hollow with his blade raised high. "Thankfully, that little show of power was just to distract the big boys from Hime-sama. Goodbye." He mercifully ended the tainted soul's existence by slashing its mask.

Awai and Kago turned their attention to the shrill shriek once they finished cutting through the lines. They may have used their strongest shikai technique multiple times, but neither felt winded. They watched the two gilian turn their attention from their princess towards them. The mass of black and red energy grew larger in each of their jaws.

"Tsk… It's just a cero." Kago responded uninterestedly. He tapped his mechblade against his shoulder twice before hefting it high then pointing the tip at the forming cero. As the energy stopped gathering, he tucked his finger near the hidden trigger and started to squeeze.

Awai shook her head before pulling her arm back, so the tip of her katana was flush with her stomach. She closed her eyes and took a relaxing breath. She opened them when she heard the telltale signs of a cero being released. Knowing her comrade would be the first to strike, she watched him out of the corner of her eye.

Kago squeezed the trigger, and a metal glob shot from the open maw of his mechblade. It flew straight to intercept the cero which paused for a split second in its trajectory. He smirked and squeezed the trigger again and again. As more metallic globs hit it, the cero appeared to be frozen in its path. Eventually, the shots he was firing broke threw and hit the gilian, and its mask loudly cracked as it dissolved.

Awai thrust her katana forward when it looked like the cero was about to impact her. She sliced threw it easily, and the red and black ball of negative energy slid up to the cross guard. She closed her eyes and swung it around her body, added her bloody reiatsu to it, and flung it back from whence it came. The gilian practically exploded from the massive impact as its mask dissolved nearly instantaneously.

For an instant, all fighting on the battlefield stopped. Even the shinigami, having seen the show of power from their princess' personal bodyguard many times before, were in awe of their raw ability to singlehandedly deal with feared menos. However, the hollow, fearing the massive spike of reiatsu, didn't waste much time recovering and returning to the battle.

As the battle was rejoined, two shinigami appeared behind Awai and Koga. While Awai lazily watched the ebb and flow of the battle below the hill, Kago addressed the newcomers. "As bodyguards to Hime-sama, what do you think you're doing so late?" He didn't sound angry, but he was certainly cross. He noted their expressions and sighed. "Medi-chan, I want a report on the wounded. Saigo, I want a report from the taichou."

The girl called 'Medi-chan' was obviously a medic, likely eccentric. She never allowed herself to be called Medixia, her true name. She was short and slender with a build a mix between an older teen and young woman. Her hair was an odd, dark-blue, and it was done up in two balls on either side of her head and slightly back, no pigtails. Her bangs were neatly parted around her eyes as to not obstruct her vision.

Her violet eyes looked on seductively as if to tantalize any poor, on looking souls. Well, they were also very soothing. Her shihakushou was standard cut to hide her feminine curves to some degree, but an odd design trait brought out her eyes. Below her collarbone on either side was an intricate design of a butterfly. They were gentle blue with black fringe highlighting blotches of blue and white. She accessorized with pearl stud earrings, pearl-colored gloves, and a lavender sash gently resting along her waist.

She was indicated as a doctor by the white sash over her left bicep. She closed her eyes and smiled sweetly as she responded. "Oh, we've hardly had any injuries." She cupped her right hand to rub the ring of her hidden zanpakutou. It was a scalpel with its sheath hidden inside her right sleeve. She drew it and twirled it around her middle finger. Besides its unusual design as scalpel, it had a thorny-rose design etched onto the blade. "My team's keeping up splendidly."

Saigo sighed at the short report from her peer. Like the medic, she had unusually colored hair. Hers was mist blue, but it was tied into a tight ponytail. It was so tight it arched up before dropping below her shoulder blades. Her bangs were parted to allow strands of her hair to fall gently on either side of her forehead. Her eyes were pale green and strangely reflective. She was average sized though lanky, and her build indicated she was a natural runner.

Her tanned body was a few shades lighter than her red, jigoku shihakushou. Running from behind her left ear and nearly parallel to her jugular was a scar the same blood-red color as her shihakushou. Unseen, the scar actually continued down her left shoulder and its blade then parallel to her spine. Upon reaching her waist, it angled right before ending in a hook shape on her outer, right thigh.

Like the medic, she sheathed her zanpakutou inside her right sleeve. It was a kunai with a loop just large enough for a finger to slip through attached to a series of strings, gears, and springs. It was a projectile whip of sorts. The gears and strings were housed inside turquoise beads she wore over her sky blue sash around her waist. Along the beads were specifically separated rings. "I'll get the reports from the individual taichou immediately. Do you want reports from each squadron or only the larger ones?"

As it was before Yamamoto divided the shinigami forces into the thirteen court guards, their princess only had them divided into squadrons of sizes appropriate to each field commander. Therefore, a stronger field commander could lead more troops into battle. The specialty of the field commander also determined what role the squadron played. It was easier to manage and had less complex rules.

Kago scratched the back of his head. "I guess we need reports from each squadron." He took his duty seriously, but he wasn't sure why he was the one in charge of making commands. He felt the superior strategist, Awai, made a better commander. He turned to his counterpart to ask her opinion. "You don't think it would be acceptable to just get the larger squadrons', right?"

As she was about to answer, the princess answered instead. "Our kidou is almost complete. Instead of wasting time gathering reports, have Saigo inform the troops of Our command. We command that all Our shinigami capable of shikai enter shikai. If Our shinigami is in bankai, We command that such shinigami reduce to shikai. Thus We have commanded."

Kago bowed his head appropriately. "You heard Hime-sama! You are to enter shikai and carry out your duties. Saigo, I expect you to inform all the troops in a timely fashion. You are the fastest one among us, so the duty falls to you. Medi-chan, I expect all medical preparations to be made. We don't yet know the full effects of Hime-sama's kidou, so you are to assume injuries."

Saigo raised her hand flush with her face. She held her kunai between her fore and middle finger, so the sharp edge was sticking out from her fisted hand. "**[Nanimokamo Ayatsuru, Hyoushouho!]**" The wire connecting the kunai to her sash was engulfed in blue flame, and wisps of the same flame licked the rings separated by beads over the same sash. Opening her hand, she dropped her kunai, but it stopped in midair just before she swept her hand across the plane just above where it stalled. After a burst of turquoise reiatsu, five kunai surrounded her, attached by turquoise flames. The air surrounding her was cold enough that her breath could be seen.

With one hand, Medixia held the small grip of her scalpel. With another hand, she wrapped a finger through the loop at the end. "**[Hirahira tame Aozora, Chouchou!]**" She pulled her hands apart, and a long chain formed between the loop and rest of the scalpel. A violent rush of reiatsu shrouded her in dust which quickly settled under the pressure of the same reiatsu. She stood confidently with a quarterstaff in her grip. Barely visible, five lines subdivided the weapon longer than she was tall. Along the first and sixth subdivision, a total of six blades appeared each in a blossoming flower-like formation. The light caught them well enough to reveal they were laced with something.

Saiga disappeared with a burst. Among shinigami, she was second in shunpo only to their princess. Medixia stuck close by and walked to Kago. For once, a serious expression creased her face. "Didn't Hime-sama predict a greater menos presence?" She didn't want to be taken wrong. She _really_ didn't mind seeing fewer of those powerhouses than necessary because it made her job easier, but she'd never heard of their princess being wrong.

He nodded. "She said at least one vastrode would make an appearance." He scanned the horizon before cursing his reiatsu sense. "If one came, it could be hiding its reiatsu. Even Awai hasn't made mention of one." He carefully looked over to the aforementioned woman, and she shook her head in confirmation. Indeed, she sensed nothing akin to the most feared of hollow.

Medixia nodded. She hated to stay in a depressing mood for long, so she immediately lightened the mood with a sultry grin. "Well, I better check how my patients are doing." She took off at a sprint before turning and waving over her shoulder. "You two be careful out there!" She gave both Kago and Awai a wink before blowing each a kiss. She ignored their reactions as she continued on her merry way.

Kago rolled his eyes while Awai lazily returned her attention to the chaos just beyond the ridge. They noted that the superior numbers of hollow had managed to push the line back. It didn't help that the shinigami below were being ordered to remain in shikai and go no higher. To the few who could use bankai, it almost seemed an immediate disadvantage.

Standing above them, the princess watched her faithful shinigami follow orders. She felt the truth more than anybody. There were three types of shinigami on the field of battle. First, the vast majority fought at their full power because they had to in order to survive. Then, there were a few showing off by going a stage higher than need be. Finally, a few held back to make things more interesting.

When taking the two extremes into account, the power balance was actually maintained. Those showing off reduced their reiatsu while those holding back increased theirs. Instinctively, her well trained warriors knew to pull back and give the hollow a false hope of victory. After all, how were they to counter attack when flanking maneuvers were made impossible by the terrain?

The princess detected the exact moment when all her shinigami capable of shikai were at that level. She knew _exactly_ where her army's strength lied, and the moment also signaled the hollows' worst fear. They screamed in unison as they tried to gather what remained of their energy for a collective offense. They took aim at the princess as her reiatsu spiked to unprecedented levels.

She carved 'seal' as a glowing rune in the air, and an explosion of white blinded the battlefield. A curt sentence declared victory. "Purify this taint." The princess' voice was deliberately calm. She turned on her heels as the blinding bright light died, and she walked from the scene of destruction. As she passed them, she gave her final orders for the victorious battle. "We command the wounded be gathered and treated. They have served Us well and will be rewarded. Thus We have commanded."

Kago and Awai bowed low. Once they used shunpo to carry out their orders, the princess looked over her shoulder. "The vastrode cowardly watched its allies march to their deaths. We are not impressed." She used her own shunpo to show her confidence to the only remaining hollow who then quietly skulked away.

She was in no hurry. She really wasn't. After all, she was the princess of all Soul Society, and the Seireitei was more like her castle than a simple shinigami headquarters. As royalty, she was far too often cooped up and kept away from danger. _"Our Yonkami Taishou pamper Us too much. We should be on the frontlines with Our shinigami."_

She stepped onto the balcony leading to her personal quarters and froze. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she peered through the open window. She wasn't frozen from fear but annoyance, so she quickly resumed her trek into her room. Once through the portal, she addressed the intruder. "You stick out worse than that jigoku shinigami…" She paused to glower at him. "…Kenpachi."

He was by no means a small man. Even compared to Kago, he was a large, burly man. He let his long, raven black hair hang every which way, and it was heavy enough that it cascaded almost to his mid back. It was still mussed from battle, and his face looked bloodied and frazzled.

His shihakushou was so torn it acted as little more than a rag, and even a small gust revealed his scarred body. The lower half was only held on by his blood-soaked sash which also held his katana-like zanpakutou by his side. He regarded her for a second as he picked some fuzz out of his ear. "Eh, should I call you Hime-sama like ever'ne else or stick with Hikari?"

She groaned at his impudence. "You're always the same, Kenpachi. We have commanded thus before." She unfolded her arms and tightened her hand around her zanpakutou's grip. "It is rude to call Us by Our name. We are your sovereign; do not forget."

He flicked his pinky before rubbing it against what rags remained. "Whatever. I just came 'ere to find out 'bout tha' kidou." He noticed her twisting hand tighten on the grip, and he let out an exasperated sigh. "…Hime-sama." She loosened her hold and refolded her arms over her chest. "Ya commanded me inta shikai fer ya little display. I wanna know what tha' was."

Hikari held back a smirk. "We used an incomplete kidou. The battle today was only a test." She was partly lying, but she didn't feel like explaining it to somebody outside her Yonkami Taishou, and Kenpachi was most certainly not privileged enough in her eyes. She didn't know where, but he picked up his name long before he became a shinigami. To her, it seemed as much a title as princess…only of far less solemnity.

He rolled the information around his head for a moment. He wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch, but he prided himself on reading people. "Jus' a practice run, huh?" He scratched the back of his head. "Seemed like a lot of pomp for hardly anythin' at all. Ya didna utter a chant or even call out the kidou's name. Howzit s'posed ta retain all its power?"

She closed her eyes for a short internal debate. She knew him well enough to know he wouldn't be leaving well enough alone. When she opened her eyes, she was resolved to at least tell him the origins of her latest kidou. "Have you ever been told the theoretical relationship between zanpakutou and hollow?" She noted his confused expression but continued before he could question.

"It is considered heretical, but We used it as a basis for Our kidou. In essence, it is possible that the hollow mask represents the same thing as the shinigami zanpakutou. Outside Our Yonkami Taishou, We doubt even the theory remains in memory. In essence, the kidou breaks down what protects the hollow and purifies it once more."

There was another moment of silence as Kenpachi very slowly processed the information. He still didn't get it, but he was certain it was simply because she wasn't revealing the whole truth. "Tch, whatever." He was disappointed, but he decided the trip wasn't completely wasted.

A sickeningly maddening smirk creased his features suddenly as he used shunpo to appear not half a foot in front of her. "It jus' wiped 'em out and left the field o' battle all safe 'n' sound. I was jus' curious howzit you pulled tha'n off." If he had a death wish, he was showing it off at its finest at that moment.

Hikari didn't even blink. "Your movements are so slow to Us." She used her own shunpo to get behind him, only she drew her zanpakutou and held the blade against his neck. She threatened to break skin. "We should kill you for your insolence. However, We are merciful, and your services are still required."

He chuckled. "Glad ta see I ain't followin' nobody weak." He paused for a moment. "Iffin you kindly remove yer blade, I'll be goin' now." She sheathed her zanpakutou, but not without leaving a new scar on his neck. His smirk only broadened when he saw the rune 'guardian' at the base of her blade. "Lata, Hime-sama." He used shunpo one last time to leave.

Alone again, she released a heavy sigh. "He is nothing more than an impudent child. He's only mad because he was not selected as a Yonkami Taishou." She turned to face the area of her abode she hated the most, the walk in closet. To her, the only necessary clothing was her shihakushou and haori. She hated having royal duties to attend to, and she was sure the king her father wanted a report.

* * *

In the world of hollow, power was the cornerstone of whatever society they had. At the top were the quasi human vastrode. If peering at their silhouettes, the three standing at the cave entrance were likely at the top of the food chain. The only confirmation necessary was when the hollow inside cowered in outright fear.

The figure in the center moved fluidly, like a dolphin through water. When the hollow spoke, it had a decidedly feminine voice. "Are these the pitiful hollow that ran away?" A powerful clash of lightning revealed the face of the silhouette that spoke. The neck was bent oddly, like the body was once streamlined. A dorsal fin poked out the top of its head. Despite looking like a dolphin, the hollow mask retained a very sinister appearance.

Still standing at the cave entrance, another clash of lightning revealed the remaining figures. They were decidedly cat-like in appearance, and one was significantly shorter than the other. The shorter had a veil over its face, but something reflective peered through and seemed held in its mouth. The taller had one black and one silver ear, and its tail moved with the ever changing wind. They answered in unison. "Yes they did, Sumizome-sama."

"Tch…" Sumizome clicked its tongue against the roof of its mouth in annoyance. "You pitiful scum should just die!" Its reiatsu spiked as energy gathered at its mouth. The hollow in the cave cowered for a moment, but then they realized nothing was happening. There was a massive spike, but reiatsu wasn't condensing into a cero.

Thinking they were scot free, they started gathering what they had left to retaliate. They heard chortling from the cave entrance too late. "As if Sumizome-sama would waste a cero on the likes of you…" The taller feline hollow spoke in an overbearing feminine voice.

The bodies of the lower class hollow convulsed in pain as light reflected into the cave from the shorter one. It had a disturbingly childish voice, disturbing because of the unnerving calm. "However, feel proud that Sumizome-sama ends your lives so cleanly."

The cave was silent as bodies hit the floor and started to disintegrate. Hovering in front of Sumizome's face were dozens of masks. They had been ripped from the hollows' faces by whatever technique she used, and they soon disappeared into its gullet. Dissatisfied with its meal, it turned to its companions and spit at the dispersing remains. "Disgusting, they can't even satisfy me in death."

* * *

**Author Notes**

If you can't tell, Hikari-hime refers to herself with the royal 'we' throughout the fiction. Also if you cannot tell, the time reference is well before even the _Pendulum Swing_ arc of the manga story line (quite possibly the anime soon).

I have a few announcements. This project is pretty low on my totem pole. I do not know when I'll be updating it, but more reviews certainly help. It certainly won't be as often as my _Full Metal Alchemist_ fan fiction (at least until that one is finished), but I will be working on it. I am allowing anonymous reviews for now, and I might be commenting on reviews in my prescript unless a line is added not to (in other words, if you want only email responses add 'please don't comment on my review' to your review). Finally, the title is something of a riddle pertaining to this fan fiction. If anybody can guess its meaning before a certain event, they can create a character (within reason). I don't normally do this as I have a large pool of characters and attributes to work with, but I'll make an exception for a bit of sport.

I've included a list of terms I've used in this fan fiction. As I have a limited understanding of Japanese, I do not mind corrections to incorrect phrasing. I have used translators - like freedict - combined with what I know of Japanese sentence structure and conjunctions to roughly go from American English to Japanese. If I am wrong, do not hesitate to help/correct!

As always, reviews are welcome, and flames outright ignored.

Story Word Count: 5,033  
Story Page Count: 10

Terms:

**Issai Ukiyo Musaborikurau, Chishiokage** - Greedily Devour All This Fleeting Life, Blood Shadow: Chishiokage is Awai's zanpakutou. It is a physical, blood type.

**Banjin no Dou oyobi Iki Kujiku, Tadai Kinzoku** - Crush Everybody's Body and Spirit, Heavy Metal: Tadai Kinzoku is Koga's zanpakutou. It is a physical, metal type.

_Ketsurui a Kagennotsuki_ - Bitter Tears of the Waning Moon: Awai's ultimate attack in shikai.

_Denshikaku Happa_ - Explosive Electron Shell Blast: Kago's ultimate attack in shikai.

**Nanimokamo Ayatsuru, Hyoushouho** - Manipulate Anything and Everything, Fire Ice Crystals: Hyoushouho is Saigo's zanpakutou. It is a kidou, atmosphere type.

**Hirahira tame Aozora, Chouchou** - Flutter unto the Blue Sky, Butterfly: Chouchou is Medixia's zanpakutou. It is a kidou, poison type.

Yonkami Taishou - Four Emperor Generals: Kago, Awai, Medixia, and Saigo make up Hikari-hime's personal bodyguard.


	2. Of Poison and Medicine: Part 1

**Chapter 2**

It was a rare sight to see their esteemed princess wearing her zanpakutou strapped to her side. It was rarer still to see her in an elegant and beautiful kimono. Her personal bodyguards surrounded her in a box formation, although it was completely unnecessary. They also wouldn't be able to follow her beyond the threshold of the door only she could open.

Forced to stay behind, the Yonkami Taishou watched their princess disappear beyond the horizon created by the portal's bright light. For her part, she never looked over her shoulders. She continued forward, knowing exactly what was to come. Her father the king wanted a report on the latest mass battle between her shinigami and the enemy hollow.

Personally, she was not pleased. The enemy she had expected only showed up to observe before retreating. However, it was a complete military victory. In the end, the victory was all her father was concerned about. The enemy was routed, and her latest kidou was a smashing success. It worked exactly as she had expected, and she had used a mere fraction of her reiatsu to power it.

The pathway before her opened to a grand hall, ending her musings. She looked around, solemn and proud. She was in the royal palace, a place few ever laid eyes on. She was born on the sacred ground, more out of her father's boredom than necessity. She had been an unexpected boon, pleasing him to no end.

He never expressed love for her.

As she walked past the great columns and sensed the presences she was expecting, she made no delusions as to what she was. She was a tool, a means to an end. She was powerful, and her power was necessary. Her reiatsu affected those around her, and she had a gift that was absolutely necessary in ridding the worlds of the foul stench of hollow once and for all.

She was _the_ shinigami.

She slid open the door to the audience chamber and expressionlessly looked upon her father's vaulted throne. He sat high, as expected of royalty. He even looked down upon his own daughter. He even hid his face from his only heir. A silhouette projected onto a screen and surrounded in golden light was all she could see of him.

In politeness, she fell to one knee with a single fist forward and on the ground. She showed her proper respect for his position and authority, and she awaited his words before responding. All around her, she felt and heard the approving words of advisors and guardians.

His voice was deep, and it carried easily across the audience chamber. "We are pleased to hear of your exploits, Hikari-hime. We hear your Yonkami Taishou performed admirably on the field of battle, even ridding the world of vile gilian before your kidou was completed. We shall hear your report."

At his command, she stood erect and held the proof of her heritage close to her heart. The _Ouken_ was not only a key to the hidden castle of her father the king but a symbol of her prestigious position. "At your command, Reiou-sama." She was not prone to leave out details, so her report was as detailed as possible.

It would be some hours before she finished as he was also interested in hearing the theories and exact statistical data on the kidou used to end the battle. Outside of her personal bodyguard, her father the king was to be the first to hear everything. He, along with his forty-six advisors, would soon understand one of the shinigami's dirtiest secrets.

* * *

Kenpachi, in a fully repaired shihakushou that still opened to reveal his toned chest, wiped a small bit of drool from the corner of his mouth as he watched from behind the bush-lined fence. He was no ordinary peeping tom. He had a purpose, not as perverted as the activity might imply. He just couldn't help it. The leader of the medical corps was among the most beautiful women in Soul Society.

Medixia was wearing the top of her shihakushou down as she trained, and her sweat caused her white top to stick seductively to her skin and bra. What man in his right mind _wouldn't_ drool?

She was training with a quarter staff, and it was even topped with practice blades to represent her shikai zanpakutou better. After a moment, she stopped and swept sweat and hair off her brow. She stared directly at the spot she knew she was being watched from. "You can come out anytime, pervert." Her tone was oddly playful even with the dangerous glint in her eye.

The man who considered himself strongest stepped out of his hiding spot with a broad smirk across his lips. "I'd expect as much from one of tha Yonkami Taishou." He could tell from the surprised looks on some of the surrounding medics that they hadn't realized he was there. He could tell by the tilt of their leader's head that _she_ knew he was there from the beginning.

The great healer leaned against her practice weapon to appear more fatigued than she was. "To what do I owe the honor?" Though her tone remained playful, trained ears could hear the promise of retribution if she didn't like the answer. She also intoned 'honor' with slight venom to imply sarcasm.

Kenpachi didn't miss a beat. "I canna call myself tha strongest iffin I ain't willin' to study some'ne as strong as ya." Sometimes, he had to be brutally honest with himself. He had only challenged himself against Kago. He knew nothing of the other three. "I jus' was caught off guard a wee bit. Nothin' much."

Medixia allowed a smirk to play across her own lips. "Oh, is that so?" Her gathered medical staff was growing wary under the growing pressure even as she simply seemed to ignore it. She closed her eyes and shrugged. "If that's all then…" She was interrupted by the loud clang of metal against metal.

She opened one eye to see the strength-obsessed man standing over her with a surprised look on his face. He held his zanpakutou with both hands, and he used a traditional kendo, vertical thrust. She had swiftly blocked with her scalpel-like zanpakutou. Worse, she held the one hand grip easily with her thumb behind the scalpel head. Though his arms shook violently trying to press his obvious size advantage, she seemed hardly strained.

He jumped back and prepared to charge again, with a horizontal slice. The corner of his lip twitched in anticipation, and he pushed off with his legs…and fell into a boneless heap. Blinking, he tried to stand only to find his strength had failed him. "Wh-What's goin' on?!"

As playful as ever, the experienced medic approached while pulling her top back into place. After swiping her scalpel-like zanpakutou to remove the blood from it, she sheathed it in the hidden compartment within her sleeve. She knelt down beside him while picking up a stick and poking his shoulder with it.

Only then did he notice the small abrasion.

Kenpachi felt his eyes widen. He knew there was no way he could be defeated by such a minor wound. Medixia just tilted her head to one side and answered his unspoken question. "Poison." She saw him try to move his mouth. "Oh, don't bother. You're completely paralyzed…except for life-sustaining, involuntary functions, and, yes, my zanpakutou only creates its own poison when unsealed."

Without explaining further, she stood and directed her aides to the fallen warrior. "He'll need treatment immediately or his vital organs _will_ shut down. Hime-sama doesn't want him dead, so treat him well." She put on a decidedly malicious smile before gazing at the fallen man once more. "After all, it's not often somebody's strong enough to survive a direct dose of my toxic blood."

* * *

A woman with long, dark hair lay with open miko robes. Her naked body was exposed to the cold night air, except for the disrobed male laying across her. His limbs were discolored blue, and foam slowly dripped from his mouth and onto her shoulder. Her eyes stared dispassionately at the ceiling as she felt his rigor mortis set in.

She pushed the lifeless form off her pale body and muttered a simple word. "Fool…" She forced herself to stand and drape her robes over her shoulders, although her knees were weak. The man was strong enough to force her down, and yellowed spots were starting to swell and show signs of bruising. She continued to chide the man who would hear no more. "I warned him like the other fools, and he still tried to have his way with my body."

She opened a sliding panel door to reveal the moonlit courtyard. As she staggered out with weak legs, she saw the hungry looks from the rest of the foolish men. She also felt that familiar, looming presence. She hated that presence. As she walked out into the courtyard, she heard shuffling behind her followed by a scream.

"He's dead!" She couldn't help but smirk at the shrill voice of one of the dead man's sex slaves. "Sh-She killed him! That murderous _demon_ killed him!" She almost laughed as the slave's description for her was nearly spat out. Then she stopped as she was surrounded by the rough-looking thugs who probably thought they looked tough with their big swords.

She dropped her arms to her side and allowed the part in her robes to separate. She felt bile rise from the pit of her stomach at how easily the brigands were swayed by the sight of a miniscule amount of flesh. "If any man is brave enough, have at me." She heard some of the men shuffle towards her and saw the glint in their eyes. "They'll die the same way as that fool. I told him as I told all of you. My flesh is poisoned. My Kusanagi blood is filled with too much taint."

The men halted their advance, but their eyes never stopped roving over her body. She heard somebody clapping behind her and turned to look over her shoulder. The loathsome presence was coming from him. New to her, the rogues around her suddenly looked at the man in expensive robes. "Oh my, but don't you play your role splendidly?" Despite his looks, his speech revealed poor education.

"What are you?" She practically spat at him. Her hand instinctively twitched for the dagger hidden in her miko robe's sleeves. She almost clicked her tongue in disgust when it wasn't there, but she knew it had been removed with her other belongings.

The man tilted his head to one side. "Oh, you _are_ delicious my dear. There is _no_ finer specimen than you." He looked around at the gathered men. "However, you _did_ just kill their leader. I'm sure they're out for revenge." A smirk painted his face a sinister shade. "Why don't you try begging forgiveness?" He snapped his fingers in revelation. "You could try stripping for them…or giving them a show."

She felt bile rise in her throat. "Such disgusting thoughts from a vile creature…" His idea revolted her, but she was surprised when he didn't rise to her bait. "A Kusanagi would never shame herself so." She looked pointedly to the men surrounding her. "Well, either kill me or let me go. Know this, however. If you strike me down, no man here will survive."

The men steeled their resolve for revenge a moment before it was shattered. Though they were rogues and uneducated at best, even they had heard of the poison-fleshed miko family lines. The Kusanagi were especially dangerous. Their boss was confident because he had bedded other poison-fleshed maidens from families of less renown. They weren't so confident in their victory.

The business-dressed man scoffed their indecision. "Are you men really so weak? She's _just one girl_!" He sneered in disgust. "Are you afraid of the rumors? Just stand upwind and as many paces away as you can fire accurately. The poison her body expels won't kill you then."

He stood and walked to her, smirking the entire way. His eyes seemed to ravish her body, and several bandits whistled their approval of his bold behavior. Already, they were backing away upwind to prepare to rain death upon her. She stood resolute and proud as he stopped a breath away.

Gently, he glided his fingers along the edges of her miko robes. He was careful not to touch her skin. He wasn't about to repeat the same mistake as the foolhardy brute lying dead, exposed to the world. He knew her clothes were made from a material that didn't absorb her body's poison.

His face contorted to rage, and he violently tore her robes from her body. Though she did not shiver in the cool night air, goose bumps formed over every inch of her exposed skin. Her expression didn't change, but his seemed to soften. He eyed a pattern of scars on her shoulder that distinctly looked like teeth marks. "When I bit you then, I had no idea just how deadly you were."

Her eyes flickered in surprise for a moment before she reined in her emotions. Her fists clenched to her sides. "It was you." Her voice quivered in righteous fury. "You were that demon who yowled in the night after attempting to bite into my flesh. You were the demon only I could see after I crumbled to my knees in unimaginable pain."

He laughed and looked over her shoulder. "Yes, you were the meal that almost got away, but I'm smart. Unlike my brethren, I knew to wait and watch. Your reiatsu was _well_ worth the wait. Soon you'll be dead, and that absurd protection will be stripped away." He started to walk away, purposely to one side. He was going to stand upwind but away from the bandits. "I'll see you in a bit, my delicious morsel."

She watched him walk away in disgust. When she heard a voice cry out over the din of angry bandits, she returned her attention to the men prepared to kill her. She looked on impassively and gave a final warning. "I have more poison in my body than most. If you are within range to attack, you _will_ die." Prepared, she sat and awaited the outcome.

She looked up and wasn't surprised to see the mass of arrows and stones. It would be an exaggeration to say the sky was darkened by projectiles from bows and slings. She had nowhere to run and no time to dodge. She cast one, last harsh glower to the evil entity in human skin and clothing. He laughed maniacally at her plight and as she died.

Under normal circumstances, she was careful not to be injured in the presence of others. Her skin was tougher than most, calloused from strenuous use and constant travel. However, the slightest sliver released deadly toxins into the air. With bandits to the front and a camp to the rear, she had no room to escape.

She watched finality approach, and death took her as easily as anybody else. Her body was hardly recognizable once the arrows skewered and stones bashed. Body broken and bleeding, a variety of toxins evaporated from her blood and mixed with the air. Unlike the business man or bandits' expectations, hiding upwind was no defense.

Perhaps it was the power of a miko or wish of a dying grudge, but the wind shifted. It twirled and whirled as it spread toxins over a wide area. Before they knew what was happening, the bandits were experiencing the effects of every fatal element that once resided in the poison-fleshed miko's blood.

Some dropped to the ground, paralyzed. Some grasped their throats as their innards were eaten away. Some cried and spat out blood. The women, forced to the bandits' whim, weren't excluded. They died similarly and no less painfully. Death held no prejudice, but one did escape the final grasp.

The business man seemed to tear apart at the seams. His skin stretched and cracked, and he split evenly down the center. From the grotesque scene, a vaguely bear-like figure emerged. It had a hole at the center of its chest, and it bore a white mask painted with black markings similar to a panda. Disgusted, he tossed away the human skin like it held the plague.

The freshly revealed creature reveled in the cool night air. Its body seemed to ignore the toxins spread on the winds. As it approached, life beneath his feet withered, and dirt purpled sickeningly. The mouth of its mask parted, and a second mouth inside followed suite. It bellowed loudly in triumph before dropping to all fours.

The miko looked on disinterestedly. She hadn't witnessed the destruction her death had caused, but she observed the aftereffects. The stupidity of hormonally challenged scum of humanity never ceased to amaze her. She warned them that her death would lead to theirs, and they _still_ attacked in a misguided attempt to avenge their fallen leader. The blind truly led the blind.

She heard a sound almost feral and turned her gaze to the approaching creature. She had no name for it, but it charged like a rampaging bear. Hunger was evident in its reverberating screech. Though she stood tall and proud, her eyes wavered in fear of acknowledgement. She was about to die for the second time that night.

"Flutter unto the ashes, flame upon the sky…" The bear-like creature stopped in its tracks and looked around frightfully as the ominous voice filled the night sky. "…_Hadou no San; Okibi Hitohana_." The voice finished quietly. Before the creature could react, five flame-red shuriken impaled it, once in each the neck and limbs.

A well kempt, white haired man landed beside the miko. His hair was cut short, and he carried the air of nobility. Contrasting his hair, he wore a black shihakusho. A scornful look adorned his face, but it looked out of place. He was gaunt, sickly, yet he still carried himself with pride and strength.

As the creature fought to recover, he turned a gentle smile toward her. His voice was strained as he spoke. "I'm sorry for your loss. We didn't detect this hollow in time to save you, I'm afraid." It was then she noticed the sheathed blade at his side. He was a warrior, yet he was noble and gentle. The man was a bundle of contradictions to her.

He drew his sword, and pressure seemed to swirl around him. Her vision blurred, and she was almost forced to her knees. She bore with it and remained standing, if slouched and wobbly. She wanted to witness the creature's demise. It had sacrificed so many just to get to her, and it was finally going to pay.

It was over too quickly. It roared and charged foolhardily. The white-haired man didn't seem to move. At least to her eyes, he remained in the same spot. A thin line appeared in its mask. Then it shattered. The creature dissolved into nothingness a moment after, leaving no traces of its vile presence.

He wiped his forehead of sweat that wasn't there before sheathing his blade. The miko nearly fell to her knees as the pressure was let up. She swallowed hard as she put a hand to her near-bare chest…and heard a clang that shouldn't have been there. She looked down and noticed, for the first time, a chain hanging from the center of her chest. Curious, she lightly tugged at it.

The white-haired man grabbed her wrist to stop her. "I'm afraid that would be unwise." She looked at him unflinchingly. "I'm going to perform konsou on you." He closed his eyes and held up a finger, automatically lecturing her. "Don't worry, it won't hurt. You'll be sent to a better place, called Soul Society. There, you don't have to worry about hunger or fear ever again. You'll be safe, and…"

He was interrupted as she yanked her hand out of his tight grip. She rubbed her wrist for a moment as she glared angrily at him. "So, you're to send me to my afterlife? Fine, get it over with. I shall not dither in this world longer than I must." She tilted her head to one side. "Though if you are to judge me, perhaps a name is in order. I am Kusanagi Medixia."

He raised a brow. 'Medixia' was a strange name, but he wasn't one to judge. He nodded his head understandingly. "Though I doubt we'll meet again, I'll give you my name as well. I'm Juushirou Ukitake." He removed his sheathed sword from his side and held it so the butt would impact her forehead.

She nodded in appreciation. Even if they were never to meet again, she would always be thankful for his help. She closed her eyes in anticipation, but it was over with antagonizing haste. Though she didn't know what to expect, she felt like there should have been something…more.

* * *

When Medixia next opened her eyes, she witnessed a sight that baffled her. She was in the middle of a busy and bustling city. She had visited cities before, but there was something different. The very air energized her, and…she wasn't in a city moments ago. She shook her head, but the dregs of her living memory were already fading fast.

She heard shuffling feet behind her and turned to look. A rugged man with a scraggly, woodchip brown beard stood behind her. His hair was equally messy and similarly colored, but speckled gray highlighted his wizened face. One eye was closed tight with nasty scaring, probably from a combination of buns and cuts, and the sclera was sickly yellowish-red. The other eye measured her up and down in its dark, brown orb.

She looked into the burly man's powerful gaze as she turned around, and she matched his glare with a glower that demanded respect. The streets quieted as they stared each other down. He was obviously a commanding figure within, at least, they district she found herself in. However, life as a poison-fleshed miko taught her to never back down. The weak willed her cut down, tortured, or raped.

The man suddenly grew a wide grin and slapped her roughly on the shoulders and laughed. Around her, the people wore similar smiles as a clamor moved through the streets. She winced in pain even as his voice bellowed over the renewed vigor of the surrounding shop. "I like this one, has real spunk."

She narrowed her eyes. "What kind of show was that, cretin?" She rubbed her shoulders as he released her and continued to smile, amused. "What manner of place is this? I shall not tarry here, so kindly point me to an apothecary. I must catch my bearings and see what ails this city proper."

The man shook his head. "I'm not gonna even _ask_ what era you're from, too much trouble." She huffed indignantly at him, but he continued without pause. "If you ask what ails this district of the Rukongai, it's that we lack any healer." His smile morphed into a knowing smirk. "Funny you should ask. Are you a healer?"

She blinked, surprised. "Are my services in such dire need?" He nodded, expression filled with dread. "Haste man; show me a field in which I can gather necessary herbs. If you have the means, report what symptoms require my arts. I shall not walk away from a problem that requires my aid." Her steely gaze watched and waited as she fell silent.

The man released a hardy laugh. "I knew I liked you. You're a bit overbearing, but you'll need that here in the Rukongai." He turned and motioned for her to follow over her shoulder. "Don't worry, I know most of the people here's troubles. I'll explain on the way." He started at a slow pace to see how quickly she would keep up.

Along the way, he explained that his name was Kada Zeshin. He had no memories of his life in the world of the living, and he just wanted a peaceful afterlife. He started life in the Rukongai as a simple tradesman, specialized in carpentry. After breaking up a few street brawls, he became the de facto leader.

Medixia listened carefully to his tale. Though he didn't seek the position as leader, he took to his duties diligently. Better yet, he spelled out the ailments various residents had so well that she constricted her list to what was most needed. With supplies gathered, they hastened back to the district center.

Zeshin was kind enough to help her find a small shop to set up her apothecary. She shooed him off, so she could get to work. She mentally reviewed the list of symptoms they had spoken of as she placed the ingredients on open shelving. She reviewed her work as she decided what items she needed to purchase.

She scoured the cabinets for anything that could be used as pestle and mortar. Dismayed at finding nothing sturdy enough, she walked to the exit. As she opened the door, she noticed the district leader about to knock. He smiled and held something out to her. "I thought you might be needing this."

She looked at his offering. The bowl would suffice in the short term, and the thick rod was passable. She looked to his face and studied his features. Despite his rough appearances, he at least knew something of her arts. "You surprise me, Kada-san. Tell me, do you have practice in preparing medicine?"

He shook his head woefully as he handed over the makeshift apothecary tools. "Nah, I'm afraid I've little dealings there. I've mixed a poison draught or two, to handle pest problems you see." He noticed her contemptuous look. "Ah no worries, I haven't used that. Wife'd kill me."

She suspiciously eyed the bowl and rod. "I prefer to use my own tools, but the situation calls for quick action. Tell me though; does not your wife see my use as one and the same?" She was curious about the offering, but she understood the situation he found himself in. People trusted him, and he had little in the way of aid.

He shook his head. "Wife's the one who suggested it. Said something about not looking a gift horse in the mouth." He chuckled amusedly. "That's what you be to us, and it'd be foolish not to help you out whatever." He held the items out for her to take. "We'll ask for it back when you have a chance to get your own."

She nodded. "Of course, I expect no less." She took them and subjected them to a more thorough inspection and sighed. "It'll do for the time being, but I need to find a proper pestle and mortar. I normally prefer to have my supplies before I set up shop. However, it sounds like…your people need my aid faster than that would accommodate."

He nodded in understanding. "So, do you have any preferences in what order I bring them?" He scratched the back of his neck nervously. The nicer districts had apothecaries and healers. He was worried about word of her getting out, but he was more concerned with helping whom he could rather than being discrete.

She shook her head. "Nay, I only ask that you return in an hour's time. At the appointed time, I shall have you guide me to those with conditions most dire. It is important to treat those who cannot move themselves first. If I have time, I shall see to those who can move of their own volition."

He nodded carefully considering her words. He wasn't the most educated man, but he understood her point at least. "I see your point. I'll retrieve you then." Without another word, she closed the door on him. He chuckled. "She likes to get down to business." He turned on his heels and walked down the street.

"The twists and turns of time are a funny thing." Zeshin stated contemplatively. He wasn't sure what era the healer was from. It didn't really matter. If she could help heal the sick and injured, he was more than willing to accept her help. He chuckled. "It's just my luck to find a pretty little thing like that fresh from the world of the living, and she has the skills and mentality of a healer."

He had little idea what was going on in her head when they first met. She wasn't frightened of his oppressive stature, and she easily picked him out for a layman. She also didn't waste time. As soon as she learned people needed her help, she ordered him to help her find supplies. He was sure she would have pushed him into action if she thought she had the physical strength.

He shook his head. At least they had a healer…for the time being. He only hoped another district, wealthier or stronger, didn't find out too soon. He didn't delude himself. Rumors were most certainly going to spread.

* * *

Medixia looked over her newly gathered supplies. She didn't have the luxury of preparing everything exactly as she would have liked. Instead, she immediately set to work preparing what medicines she could. As she set to work, she thought about what she could remember from before she met Zeshin.

She worked diligently on her tasks even as her mind wandered. Her body knew what had to be done, and she could pick the necessary herbs without even thinking about it. She was more interested in the events that led her to her current situation. The Rukongai was different from anything she had known.

She was used to travel, not sitting in one place. The hustle and bustle of the city didn't suit her. She liked the open road and spacious country. She enjoyed the cool lap of the wind while she extracted herbs from the field. She felt a tugging at the back of her mind telling her to be wary, and she couldn't shake it off.

* * *

**Author Notes**

Medixia (flashback) speaks very properly, and it's very hard to make that come across right. Also, her name is pronounced Meh - de` - shi - ah. She'll explain next chapter why she has such an oddball name. If you think my characters were overpowered in the first chapter, the next several chapters will explore, in detail, how they attained that kind of power.

Yes, the shinigami who saved Medi-chan _was_ Ukitake, but he was _not_ a captain. If you look up pictures of his younger years, you'll see what he looks like. I tried to describe his younger version, and I think I did a good job of it. I'll have 'guest' appearances from some cannon shinigami from time to time, but don't expect much. Also, he faced a weak but cunning hollow.

As always, reviews are welcome, and flames outright ignored.

Story Word Count: 5,039  
Story Page Count: 10.5

Terms:

_Ouken - Spirit Key_: If you've seen what Aizen plans to do...

_Reiou - Spirit King_: ...it involves this guy's death.

_Hadou no San; Okibi Hitohana - __Destructive Art Three; Blazing Fire Flower_: The Shinigami focuses reiatsu to their open palm. A flower-like shape takes form, and five flame-red shuriken blossom to strike the enemy.


End file.
